Ce n'est pas un adieu, juste un au revoir
by Ardha
Summary: Quelques secondes suffisent pour changer une vie à jamais. Peut-on être heureux et malheureux en même temps ? Connaître la joie et le déchirement de l'âme ? La mort fait partie de la vie et la vie peut parfois donner la mort. OS sans prétention, Slash DM/HP.


**Avertissement** : Cet OS est classé en Tragedy, ce n'est pas pour rien.

**Disclaimer** : Personnages d'après J.K. Rowling.

**Bêta-Reader** : Chipuliara !

Bonne lecture !

.

* * *

.

- Pousse, amour.

Ses paroles sont reprises en écho par les infermières qui entourent son mari. L'homme sert la main moite de sa moitié alors que celle-ci crie tout en poussant. Avec son autre main, il ramène les cheveux bruns trempés de sueur en arrière pour dégager le visage crispé de douleur.

- Tu ne me toucheras plus. Plus jamais. Tu m'entends ?

Toutes les personnes enceintes ont ce genre de paroles. Son mari ne faisait pas exception. Son visage est un peu pâle pendant qu'il ferme ses yeux verts dans une tentative pour pousser plus fort, pour faire sortir le petit bout de vie de son corps tant aimé de son mari.

L'homme sourit légèrement en caressant de son pouce le poignet pour le réconforter. Il resterait à ses côtés à n'importe quel moment. Après tout, le mariage consiste en cela non ?! Pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

- Je t'entends mon cœur. Et ce sera comme tu voudras.

Le brun halète misérablement. Il est vraiment très pâle. Les yeux verts le regardent, un peu troublés.

- Au bout d'une semaine, tu me sauteras dessus.

L'homme baisse la tête et rigole en silence. Son mari le prend pour un obsédé mais il n'a pas tort. Comment résister au corps de son mari, qui est un appel au viol ?

- Pas avec le bébé à côté.

Une nouvelle contraction, plus forte que les précédentes. Leurs deux mains se crispent et se fondent l'une dans l'autre. L'infirmière leur dit que c'est bientôt fini. La tête est là, tout près. Ils y sont presque.

Puis après quelques minutes, un grand cri de nourrisson se fait entendre dans la pièce. Les femmes qui ont assisté à l'accouchement les félicitent puis leur présente le bébé. C'est un garçon. Un magnifique garçon de 2 kilo 7 et de 51 centimètres. Il a une petite touffe brune et des yeux gris. Il est sublime. On le pose sur le ventre encore rond du nouveau papa. Ce dernier embrasse le haut du crâne du nouveau-né puis il sourit tristement.

- Il a tes yeux.

Sa voix est à peine audible. L'homme prend dans ses bras le petit bonhomme que lui tend faiblement son mari.

- Comment tu veux l'appeler, mon Amour ?

- Evan. J'aimerais qu'on l'appelle Evan.

L'homme regarde les yeux gris à moitié fermés de son fils et lui effleure du dos de l'index la joue potelée que tous les bébés arborent.

- Bienvenue, Evan.

Une femme rousse lui reprend tendrement le petit bout en lui expliquant qu'ils doivent lui faire quelques tests pour voir si tout va bien, si tout est normal. Un peu réticent, l'homme finit par le laisser partir après l'avoir embrassé.

Il se retourne vers son mari toujours allongé. Il fronce les sourcils. Son amour est vraiment très pâle, anormalement pâle. Puis il se penche pour embrasser tendrement le front encore en sueur.

- Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi amour, moi aussi.

Il se recule avant de voir son mari papillonner des paupières. Tout son corps s'affaisse d'un seul coup. La panique monte en lui. Il secoue le corps pâle et sans réaction de son mari.

- Chéri ? Chéri !

- On le perd ! Crie une infermière.

- Non !

Mais avant d'avoir pu faire quoi que ce soit, un médecin tire l'homme hors de la pièce. La porte se referme, coupant les cris et les ordres qui s'élèvent dans la chambre. L'homme se jette sur la petite vitre en haut de la porte.

Et là, il sait. C'est fini. Une femme est à califourchon sur le corps sans vie de son mari. Elle ne cesse d'appuyer sur le thorax qui ne se lève plus. Elle souhaite faire repartir son cœur. Comme beaucoup de gens.

L'homme se recule quand la femme se fait arrêter par un médecin près d'elle. C'est fini ? Non. Non ! NON ! Il ne peut pas y croire. Il s'écroule sans pouvoir se retenir contre le mur derrière lui. Et il pleure. Comme jamais il n'avait pleuré auparavant.

Son mari est mort. Devant ses yeux. Après lui avoir dit qu'il l'aimait. Après avoir tenu leur fils dans ces bras. Evan.

Il se relève comme il peut. Son fils a besoin de lui. Il le sait. Et de toute façon, lui a besoin de son fils. Ce sera pour lui qu'il vivra. Il ne peut pas l'abandonner. Son mari lui en voudrait.

Avec une nouvelle force, il ouvre la porte de la chambre maintenant funèbre de son mari. Personne ne lui dit rien, on s'écarte devant lui, on baisse les yeux, on s'éclipse, on les laisse seuls. On le laisse seul. Parce que même si le corps de son bien-aimé est présent avec lui, son âme n'est plus.

L'homme ne s'assoie pas, il ne s'installe pas non plus. C'est juste un dernier au revoir. Pas un adieu, juste un au revoir.

Il se penche, embrasse son cou puis pose son front contre le sien. La peau pâle est encore chaude.

- Je t'aime, mon cœur. Je t'aimerais toujours. Je prendrais soin d'Evan comme tu l'aurais fait. Comme nous l'aurions fait. Je lui parlerais de toi. Et il t'aimera. Je suis désolé. Je t'aime tellement, mais je dois partir. Loin d'ici, loin de tout ça. Mais je ne t'oublierais pas. Je ne pourrais pas. Je t'aime chéri.

Il effleure les lèvres froides du mort des siennes puis tourne les talons, avant qu'il ne s'écroule et ne puisse jamais plus se relever.

Dans le couloir, il demande à une jeune femme son enfant. Il essuie les larmes qui inondent ses joues avec les paumes des ses mains pendant qu'elle va chercher le petit.

Deux minutes plus tard, elle revient et dépose le paquet de couvertures bleues dans les bras de l'homme. Il regarde à travers ses yeux remplis de nouvelles larmes son fils. Il sait qu'Evan disposera des traits de son défunt mari. Et il l'aimera indéfiniment.

Il se dirige avec son fils dans les bras vers la sortie. Mais avant de passer les portes, un homme le retient.

- Je suis vraiment désolé, Monsieur Malfoy.

Il ne répond pas et s'éloigne dans la nuit. Tournant le dos au monde sorcier pour les dix prochaines années. Jusqu'à ce que leur fils rentre à Poudlard.

Il pose ses lèvres sur le duvet sombre.

- On rentre à la maison, Evan Potter-Malfoy.

.

* * *

.

Voilà, alors vos réactions ?

A bientôt,

Ardha.


End file.
